diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Miwa Sakamaki
Miwa Sakamaki is the the only Vampire Princess. She is the daughter of the Vampire King Karlheinz and his late fourth wife Ai. She is the younger sister of the Sakamaki brothers and the adoptive sister of the Mukami brothers. Due to her illness, Miwa is almost seen in her wheelchair. However, many still see her as a possible heir to her father while her brothers are considered to be unfit. Appearance Miwa has a strong resemblance of her mother. She is very beautiful and adorable with long, soft, beautiful, straight pink hair and shaped, round warm cherry red eyes. She has a small, petite, delicate body with beautiful pale skin. She also has a round face with bangs that are curly while covering most of her forehead that passes her eyebrows and beautiful, curly eyelashes that many characters noted to bring out her eyes beautifully. Personality Miwa is very kind and sweet. Despite being the Vampire Princess, Miwa treats everyone with equal respect no matter who or what they are. She has a strong, deep love for her family and is close to most of them. Because she is still a child, Miwa is very innocent, naïve, and playful. According to many, she is the kindest out of her entire family. Miwa is well known to be very sensitive. Miwa can easily feel the emotions of others and can sympathize with them. Due to her illness, Miwa heavily depends on loved ones to help her. However, she doesn't seem to complain about her situation. Although, she does secretly hates it because it has her being unable to do things on her own but this because of her beloved brothers' past and does it for their sake and happiness. Despite her innocence, Miwa is fully aware of how the Demon World works and where only the strong can be the top. Miwa also shows to loathe herself to be weak and a burden to her entire family because of her illnes. History Miwa was born as the only daughter to the Vampire King Karlheinz and his fourth wife Ai. She was born a bit too early. Her mother was extremely worried about her child more than her own safety and health. However, the midwives told her that everything will be alright for her and the baby. Unfortunately, Ai died shortly after giving birth to her newborn baby daughter. Her husband Karl took this news not too well. Miwa was soon discovered to have a rare illness and was rushed be saved by the doctors by her father's orders. Relationships Karlheinz Karlheinz is Miwa's father. Miwa is Karl's favorite child. Despite that her mother died shortly after from childbirth, Karl doesn't show resentment towards his daughter and greatly loves her very much. According to many others, Miwa is considered to be a possible heir for her father despite her illness and being his youngest child. Miwa also shows to love her father very much as well. However, Miwa is completely unaware that her father is the cause of so many lives of being ruined because of his selfish reasons. Unlike her brothers, Miwa is not considered to be Karl's experiments but rather his child. Ai Ai was Miwa's mother. Miwa never got to know her mother because of the latter died giving birth to the former. Despite this, Miwa shows to be very curious about her mother because of the stories that her older brothers had often tells her. Richter Richer is Miwa's uncle. She doesn't seem to have spent much time with her uncle. Richter is very emotionally distant from his niece because of he feels that she will other weakened him like her father. However, Richter does shows that he does truly care her despite trying not to be weakened by her. Shu Sakamaki Shu is Miwa's eldest half brother. The two seem to get along with each other. Shu shows to deeply care about his younger sister very much. However, he is deeply afraid that Miwa will get hurt because him due to his fear that everything that he cares about will become broken or dead. Reiji Sakamaki Reiji is Miwa's older half brother. At most times, Reiji teaches her with her studies. Miwa is the only one that seems to be grateful towards him. Reiji also seems to fond of his little sister. According to his mother Beatrix, Miwa is the only one that Reiji is soft to. Ayato Sakamaki Ayato is Miwa's older half brother. Both Ayato and Miwa enjoy to teasing each other but they do show that they care about one another. Ayato seems to be possessive of his younger sister and often demands that she will only need him to rely on. Miwa can get annoyed by Ayato's self centered behavior but still care about him a great deal a lot. Kanato Sakamaki Kanato is Miwa's older half brother. Both Kanato and Miwa show that they love having tea party together. Because of her illness, Kanato tries to be gentle towards his sister out of fear that he'll accidentally break her if he's too rough with her. Laito Sakamaki Laito is Miwa's older half brother. Laito enjoys to play the piano for her. Despite his prevent behavior, Miwa is quite comfortable with her brother. However, she's completely unaware of Latio's true behavior due to his fear of his little sister being hating him. Subaru Sakamaki Subaru is Miwa's older brother. Subaru is the brother that Miwa is closest to. Subaru is extremely protective of his younger sister who is the most important person in his life. Miwa is very sweet towards her brother and seems to sympathize with Subaru because of his mental ill mother. Kino Kino is Miwa's illegitimate older half brother. Upon hearing that she has another brother, Miwa was very happy and wanted to meet him. Kino even shows to care about his younger half sister very much. Despite wanting to kill all the vampires in the Demon World, Kino actually plans to spare Miwa's life. Ruki Mukami Ruki is Miwa's adoptive older brother. Ruki treats Miwa with respect due to the latter being the daughter of the Vampire King. Miwa seems to be fond of her adoptive older brother very much and shows to care about him despite not being blood related to him. Kou Mukami Kou is Miwa's adoptive older brother. Miwa enjoys his singing very much. Miwa seems to be unaware about Kou's career as an idol but nevertheless shows to love hearing his music. Kou shows to have a soft side for his younger adoptive sister. Yuma Mukami Yuma is Miwa's adoptive older brother. Yuma and Miwa get along together very much. Yuma often plants flowers for the little Princess to make her feel better. Miwa enjoys Yuma's company very much and greatly cares about him like the rest of her brothers. Azusa Mukami Azusa is Miwa's adoptive older brother. Azusa is the second brother that Miwa is closest to. Azusa treats Miwa with respect due to the fact that she is the daughter of the Vampire King Karlheinz who saved him and his brothers when they were young children. Cordelia Cordelia is Miwa's stepmother. Cordelia doesn't seem to see Miwa as a threat to the Vampire Throne. Miwa is shown to be afraid of her stepmother because of the latter did to the triplets when they were children. In fact, Miwa doesn't seem to like Cordelia very much. Beatrix Beatrix is Miwa's stepmother. Beatrix didn't pay attention to her stepdaughter very much. Miwa reveals that she has mixed feelings towards her stepmother. On one hand, Miwa feels sorry for Beatrix because of the latter being bullied by Cordelia but the other hand, Miwa didn't like Beatrix favor Shu over Reiji. Christa Christa is Miwa's stepmother and cousin. Christa didn't spend much time together with Miwa because of the former's mentally illness. Christa seems to be jealous of her stepdaughter because of her husband spending time with the girl and treats the former like she's his favorite out of anyone else. Trivia * Miwa's name means "Harmony". * Miwa is the only daughter of Karlheinz. * According to her uncle Richter, she is more loved by the people than her brothers. * She is the only one that is treat by her brothers with kindness and love. * Miwa is her father's favorite child. * Miwa is being considered to become her father's heir instead of any of her brothers. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Demons Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Immortals Category:Siblings Category:Royalties Category:Children Category:Daughters Category:Princesses Category:Nieces Category:Students Category:Alive Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cousins Category:Tragic Characters